1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of tree stands for hunting. More particularly, the invention pertains to portable, tree stands that include modular parts that can be readily transported and then fitted together for rapid installation upon a tree at a desired hunting site.
2. Description of Related Art
Tree stands afford many advantages to hunters. When properly secured in elevated positions, modem tree stands provide an ideal and safe observation point that is ideal for inconspicuously observing and bagging of game animals. An elevated position amplifies the hunter's field of view, enlarging the potential target area.
Numerous diverse tree stands exist in the art. Large, relatively heavy permanent stands are well known. When properly built, the stands can provide a sheltered hunting position well above ground offering superb visibility of about a 360 degree radius. Permanent stands have several advantages, but they are large, heavy and cumbersome. They can be difficult and time consuming to erect, and cannot be moved between hunting locations without significant, time-consuming effort.
Portable tree stands are lightweight, relatively compact, and are easily transported. Lightweight stands can be easily transported through the woods for subsequent erection and deployment. When a different hunting location is preferred, portable stands readily disassemble for transportation and use elsewhere. Portable stands typically comprise a seat supported upon a frame that is adapted to be semi-permanently attached to a tree.
With “climber” tree stands, various hinged frame elements that encircle the tree trunk can be intermittently moved into and out of binding contact with the tree trunk to facilitate upward movement. As one frame element is loosened, it can be lifted vertically, while the other frame element temporarily remains in binding contact with the tree trunk. Climbing stands require substantial physical effort by the hunter for deployment. Moreover, many hunters consider the safety of climbing stands to be suspect, and their relative discomfort is a common complaint.
With portable designs, non-climbing tree stands present a safer, more secure choice. These typically have seats secured to rigid frame elements. Typically, they are supported above ground by one or more vertical ladder elements that elevate the stand. The seat, which may be swiveled for limited rotation so that a large ground radius may be conveniently observed, provides a comfortable and stable rest for the hunter. The frame may be anchored to the tree above ground by suitable teeth that are forcibly locked against the tree truck by an encircling chain or rope that can be tightened by a ratchet, clamp or turnbuckle.
Desirable portable hunting stands must be lightweight with minimum bulkiness for manual transportation. For example, when the primary components of a portable stand are disassembled, it is desirable that they be easily stowed or nested together for carrying, and that the bulk does not present too much of a burden to the hunter when moving through thick brush or heavily wooded areas. However, when a hunting site is reached, the parts must be capable of easy deployment, comfortable maneuvering, and quick erection. Thus a modular design, wherein complementary, easily carried parts, quickly and reliably interfit and mate with one another in a stable, quick-erect fashion, is highly desirable. At the same time, the erected stand must be highly stable and safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,980, issued Oct. 14, 1958, discloses a portable seat for hunters that folds. A chain is employed to mount or secure the apparatus upon a post or tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,379, issued Oct. 17, 1978, discloses a portable tree stand and seat that are suspended in horizontal operative positions from a frame work by cables. Suspension cables are fixed to a first end of the framework, wrapped around the tree, and secured to the opposite, second end of the framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602, issued Dec. 2, 1980, discloses a tree stand and seat in which the seat and tree stand picot to form a compact package for storage and portage. A belt with a buckle is used to attach the tree stand to the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,501, issued Feb. 2, 1988, discloses a tree-mounted bow hanger for temporarily holding a hunting bow. A small diameter steel rod bent at a right angle at the rear end fits into and is retained by a clevis on a ratchet-tightened strap that encircles the tree. The forward end of the rod includes an upwardly angulated tip for retaining the bow in a relatively fixed position. An offset end portion at the rod rear end contacts the tree and maintains the forward end of the rod in a generally horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520 issued Feb. 1, 1994 discloses a portable hunting stand that is combined with a wheeled carrier. Separate ladders are hinged together. A wheel is located on a lower ladder and a tree mounting element is disposed on an upper ladder. The upper ladder supports a seat and a standing platform. A ratchet style strap tightener controls a strap mounted to the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,362 issued Apr. 16, 1996 discloses a tree stand support that attaches between a tree and the torso of a hunter in a tree stand. An adjustable strap may be tightened by a ratchet mechanism to hold the device to a tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,666 issued Dec. 15, 1998 shows an adjustable tree stand. A seat assembly is pivotally attached to a support pole for swinging movements through a predetermined arc. The seat assembly includes an apparatus for defining a plurality of intermediate seat assembly positions within the arc and a friction brake device for stabilizing the pivoting movements of the seat assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,632 issued Dec. 21, 1999 discloses an adapter for converting a conventional ladder to a tree stand ladder. The ladder elevates a horizontal platform which has a curved portion that engages a tree. At least one ratchet type locking strap secures the adapter and ladder to a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,868 issued Jul. 11, 2000 discloses a portable tree stand assembly having a support bracket, a seat, a platform, and a position adjustment arrangement. The seat and platform are pivotally mounted to the support bracket. Adjustments may be made to retain the seat and platform generally parallel to one another irrespective of the lean or angle of a supporting tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,303 issued Feb. 6, 2001 discloses a strap 1 system that has a ratchet tightener. An adjustable strap attached to a rear surface encompasses a post, and the ratchet tensioning device tightens the strap around the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,279 issued Nov. 27, 2001 shows an adjustable attachment device for mounting accessories such as a bicycle, ski, or cargo rack, to a frame. The device includes an elongate pin rotatably mounted in a housing to which one end of a strap is attached, the pin having a shaft about which the strap is wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,508 issued Jan. 1, 2002 discloses a folding hunter stand connected to a first ladder section and a second ladder section rotatably connected to the first ladder section which can be locked in a deployed configuration and fastened to a tree by a ratchet strap that encircles the tree and connects to the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,916 issued Jun. 3, 2003 discloses an adjustable hunting tree stand comprising a base, a support, a seat, and a platform. The base and the support axially interconnect for independent rotation about a common axis. The platform and seat attach to opposite ends of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,239 issued Mar. 9, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,810 issued Apr. 19, 2005 discloses analogous ratchet strap systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,810 issued on Apr. 19, 2005, discloses a belt reel for fastening goods on a truck. An axle extends through a main frame and a lever to pivotally mount the main frame and the lever to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,361, issued May 27, 2008 discloses a foldable tree stand that has a collapsible platform and seat support assembly. Cables extend between the platform and the seat assembly and are secured using fasteners. The tree stand is secured to a tree or post using a strap with a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,621 issued Dec. 7, 2010 shows a strap tightener system having a rotating axle with a ratchet. A tooth limits and controls ratchet movement. A driving element is mounted on the rotating axle. The driving element has a cam part and a blocking part.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,177 issued May 15, 2012 discloses an adjustable mounting system for tree stands that comprises a mounting base, various hooks, and a locking pin. The mounting base is connected securely to a tree using a ratchet strap. The hooks are attached to tree stand or platform, and engage the mounting base. Elongated slots in the base allow the hooks to seat securely to prevent shifting.
U.S. RE 36,276, reissued Aug. 24, 1999, discloses a folding tree stand with a stand portion for releasable attachment to a flexible loop which engages a tree or post.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2012/0119044 published May 17, 2012 provides a tree stand hanger for rifles or bows that facilitates temporary hand-free storage, and which allows a hunter quick access. Pivoted apparatus secured to the tree by a cinch strap 1 holds a weapon hook, which swivels horizontally. The rest is suitable for a variety of weapons, and is easily installed or removed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2004/0149871 published Aug. 5, 2004 discloses a deer stand with an adjustable platform secured in position on a tree with heavy duty ratchet straps. A pivoted chair assembly swivels at the end of a support pivot arm. Four quick connect stabilizers fasten between the platform and the main support mount. The stabilizers are anchored and secured with locking pins. Side-to-side movement on the platform is eliminated by the use of a wrap-around end-to-end ratchet strap, which connect from rear corners of the platform to the tree.